


Textbook Romance

by susiephalange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Weasley and his brother George impress the newcomers to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textbook Romance

You watched the Weasley twins as they performed their constant line-up of jokes in the Gryffindor common room to the first years. Well, more importantly, you watched your boyfriend, Fred, and his brother do the simple spells that to the newly initiated students looked awe-inspiring.

It never got old.

"Look look!" One first year pointed to a miniature firecracker that popped in the form of a leprechaun dancing around a flower.

Slowly, you left your spot on the wall you leant against and moved toward Fred, unable to keep that smile that always came to you when he was near from your face.

"George! What does this do?" A second year with wondered, pointed at a lump of something you didn't recognise. At once George yelped, and went toward the student muttering about needing to keep the dangerous stuff out of the common room.

Whilst this commotion happened, you caught the eye of the second of the twins.

"_______! I didn't see you there!" Fred exclaimed, "Were you watching?"

You nodded, and admitted, "I really should be studying for that upcoming charms quiz Flitwick forewarned is about."

Fred laughed. "Quiz - you're worrying too much. It's called school, not ingest a textbook and worry."

"Ingest?" You quoted, and couldn't help but giggle. Fred nodded matter-of-factly. "That's a new word from you."

Fred ducked as a firecracker whizzed past his head and exploded by the fire into a shower of shimmery lights in the shape of a niffler. "Yeah, I heard Perce say it last holidays. I used it right, right?"

You grinned, moving toward your boyfriend, went in for a kiss.

"Oi, save the snogging for the dorms, bro!" George called out. Opening your eyes, you saw Fred couldn't let it go, and after a peck, went off to his brother to reckon his force.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
